Valentine's Day
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: The Doctor shows River how much he loves her on Valentine's day Read and review


**I don't own anything the BBC do but you know it's valentine's day spread the love.**

"River wake up" the Doctor said brushing the curls from River's face. River opened her eyes and smiled "Happy Valentine's day" the Doctor said kissing River.

"Happy Valentine's day, sweetie" River smiled sitting up.

"I made you breakfast" the Doctor said picking up a tray and putting it on River's lap. River smiled there were heart shaped with strawberries and sugar. As well as a cup of coffee "Will you help me eat it" River asked.

"Of course" the Doctor said eating a strawberry. The Doctor and River finished their breakfast and the Doctor put the tray on the floor "I have a gift for you" River said opening her bedside draw and taking out a box, she gave it to the Doctor. He opened it and found a metal disk engraved with gallefreyan "Till the end of days" the Doctor read "Oh Riv"

"Do you like it?" River asked quietly.

"I love it. Did you do the circular?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes" River replied.

"I have something for you" the Doctor said giving River a little box. River opened it a charm "Oh it's beautiful" River gasped taking the little diamond R out and putting it on her bracelet. "So shall we go out?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd like that" River smiled.

"I know just the place, Merdina" the Doctor told River.

"Wow" River gasped.

"Get your bikini on under a summer dress" the Doctor said standing up and leaving.

"Aren't you staying?" River asked.

"You're getting dressed" the Doctor said. River shook her head and the Doctor left. The Doctor danced around the console flying the TARDIS. The TARDIS bumped landing. River came down the stairs to the console. She was wearing a white dress with TARDIS blue trimming "You look beautiful" the Doctor said kissing River. The Doctor took his wife's hand and they walked out the doors. They stepped onto the white sands of a beach; turquoise clear water was lapping at the sand. "It's beautiful" River breathed. The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and bought out a large towel and a picnic basket. The Doctor laid out the towel and put the basket onto the sand, the Doctor and River lay on the towel watching the sea "Do you want to go swimming?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd love to" River said. The Doctor took off his clothes leaving him in black swimming shorts. River took off her dress, revealing a white swimming costume. They put the shoes at the end of the towel, River's sandals next to the Doctor's boot. They took each other's hands and ran into the water. The water was warm and clear. The Doctor ducked his head under the water, when he came up he said "Coming under?"

"I don't think so" River said who was only into her waist.

"Oh really" the Doctor pulled her under the water.

"You so and so" River cried.

"But you still love me" the Doctor said putting River on his hip.

"I will always love you" River said kissing her husband. The Doctor dropped River "Let's race" the Doctor said. River nodded and they raced swimming around laughing. When they were tiered they went back onto the sand. The Doctor pulled two towels out of the basket and wrapped one around River, then one around himself. They sat together on the sand, River's head rested on the Doctor's shoulder, his arm around her. The Doctor and River ate a lunch of goat cheese and bread with white wine. They lay on the blanket laughing and watching the bird soaring in the sky. As the sun was going down they walked along the beach holding hand. The hem of River's dress blowing in the wind, their bare feet leaving footprints in the sand, then the Doctor spotted something glinting in the sand. The Doctor bent down and picked it up; it was a pearl "For you" the Doctor gave it to River.

"It's beautiful" River said rolling the pearl between her fingers.

"Let me put it on you bracelet" the Doctor said he took the pearl and soniced it ontp River's charm bracelet. They carried on walking on the sand the sea lapping at their feet. Holding hands like they would never let go walking into the gold of the setting sun.

**Please review.**


End file.
